Goode High
by TheLordofFire
Summary: When Percy is sent to Goode High School, he met a girl named Annabeth. They both are complete opposites, but you know what they say, opposites attract... Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I do not own P&J, all characters go to Rick Riordan)**

"Perceus, wake up honey." A kind voice said.

"Mom, five more minutes please?" Percy groaned.

"You don't want to miss your first day at Goode High, Percy, I don't want you to be kicked out-"

"Yeah, I know mom. I can't be as much as a freak I already am." Percy muttered. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Percy, I know since Gabe were here, you weren't the same, but please behave at school, please?" She gave Percy those sweet eyes and Percy couldn't deny her.

"Okay. I'll try." Percy looked at his timer, and gasped.

"Okay honey, I'm going to work, I beg you, **behave** yourself." She said. She started walking out the door to her car, and was gone in a flash.

Percy sighed, "Well, I better start getting ready." Percy put on his V shaped shirt on, and muttered under his breath, "Another day of getting expelled, fantastic."

He made himself some blue pancakes (Thanks to his mom for teaching him) and ate them like an avalanche.

Percy quickly stuffed the dishes in the sink and took out his phone.

It turns out he received a message from Thalia and Grover (His best friends) stating, "**Percy, we're waiting for you in front of your apartment, hurry up!"**

He smirked, "And so the day begins".

And with that, he walked out the door.

**(A/N: Sorry for the lame prologue, better chapters to come! R&R)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I do not own P&J, Rick Riordan does.)**

**Annabeth's POV**

I didn't want to go to school, especially in Monday, but it apparently wasn't an option for me.

"Annabeth, here's your lunch." Her stepmom said.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I walked outside to be greeted by the cold. It was kind've early in the year that it was snowing, but apparently mother nature had different plans of her own.

I walked towards the bus stop, waiting impatiently, until I cursed under my own breath and walked to school instead.

I stumbled my way to school, cursing every time I tripped.

Finally, I arrived at school, just as the bell started to ring. I ran to the entrance until I crashed into someone sending my books flying.

I looked angrily at the person who I stumbled across, to see the person had light sea green eyes, and dark hair which looked like a ravens nest.

"Great, now I'm going to be late, Seaweed Brain." I said. I furiously snatched up my books and pushed myself through the boy. I walked down the hall to the Math hall. I opened the door and I was immediately greeted by a teacher with a trimmed beard and short hair.

"Hello, Annabeth," he greeted, "My name is Chiron, but you can just called me Mr. Brunner."

"Hello, Mr. Brunner, where do I sit?" I asked.

"In the back row next to the window, over there." Mr. Brunner pointed to the desk.

"Thanks, I look forward to learning with you, Mr. Brunner." I walked over to my desk and set my things down.

I sighed with relief and started to relax against the chair. Things have never been the same since Luke, he made me an outcast at my last school, I'll be sure to not let that happen again.

_Flashback_

"_Meet me at the front of the school at midnight, I promise I won't get us caught." Luke said._

"_Okay, Luke." I smiled._

_**8 Hours Later**_

"_Hey Luke!" I greeted._

"_Oh you're here! So here's the plan, we're going to steal the projector in the Projection Room."_

"_Um, Luke, you didn't say anything about stealing." I whispered._

"_Annabeth, please, just do this for me once." He pleaded._

"_Fine, let's hurry this up though." I sighed._

_Luke smashed a window open and jumped in, and I followed his steps._

_All of a sudden I felt more alert, as if their were predators in the building, or even worse, the school staff. I looked across the hallway getting aware of my surroundings as I followed Luke._

_We made our way to the Projection Room, where Luke did his thing; Pick locking. The door budged as he swung the door gently against the back wall._

"_Okay, help me get this projector out of the closet." Luke whispered._

"_Luke, I'm not sure we should do this. I don't feel comfortable doing this, stealing isn't right." I complained._

"_I know, but this will all be over soon." He muttered._

_Luke opened the closet door and attempted to grab the projector, but he lost his grip and it crashed against the floor with a hard thud. The sound echoed across the school alerting anyone in the building._

"_Luke we got to go." I whispered more forcefully._

"_I can't let that happen, Annabeth." Luke said loudly._

_I turned to where Luke was now at, he was at the door when he swung it shut. I stared at him in confusion when Luke muttered, "I can't let you be popular in this school, I'd rather take away what the kids in this damned school want, their Projector. They will blame it on you, and you'd be an outcast."_

"_Luke, you traitor!" I yelled banging the door with my fists. I couldn't believe this, he brought me here just to get me in trouble to take away my fame. _

"_Goodbye, Annabeth. I hope you get expelled." He smiled then walked away._

_I continued banging the door with my fists with tears pouring down my cheeks._

_Flashback End_

I snapped back into reality scowling at those thoughts as I took out my textbook ready to work.

Then a boy entered the door and looked around and caught Annabeth's eye and he grinned. He had sea green eyes and raven hair, the same Seaweed brain I saw at the main doors of Goode High.

"Class," Mr. Brunner announced, "This is Percy Jackson."

**(A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I'll update as soon as possible, please Rate and Comment!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: I do not own PJ, Rick Riordan does.)**

**Percy's POV**

I was late for class, as always. Then I bumped into a girl with intense grey eyes and blonde hair.

"Great, now I'm going to be late for class, Seaweed brain." The girl said angrily. She pushed past me and rushed off to wherever she was going.

I looked at Thalia and Nico confused. They just stood their confused for a few seconds until Nico broke the silence, "Well, that was one hell of a drama!" Nico clapped his hands and grinned.

"Whatever Nico. It's not like you've been through drama like that, it wasn't even drama to top it off, she just bumped into me." I smirked. Even though Nico tried to hide it, I saw him blushing. I knew he had a secret crush on Thalia. Whenever I bring the subject up, Nico blushes bright red.

"Well, we're heading off to class, Percy. We'll see you at lunch." Thalia said and dragged the blushing Nico by the hand to class.

I chuckled and walked to Mr. Brunner's classroom determined to make a good impression of myself. I even managed to comb my hair down (which was almost impossible) walked into the classroom. Immediately all eyes were on me, so much for being confident. Sure I was nervous, but I tried to mask it with an upbeat attitude. I looked around the room and I saw the same pair of intense grey eyes. I grinned at her and she shot a glance.

"Class," Mr. Brunner announced, "This is Percy Jackson." I waved my hand awkwardly at the students who were looking at me.

"Percy, go to that seat next to Annabeth Chase." He pointed next to the girl with grey eyes. I grinned as I walked to my seat. She had an annoyed expression as she dug her face in her book. I sat down and set my bag on the table grabbing my supplies.

I tapped Annabeth's shoulder, "Miss me?" She glanced at me annoyed.

"No, I don't." She replied and continued reading her book. Was she always like this? I hoped not, because I was going to be sitting next to her for a year.

"Okay class, bring out your text books." Mr. Brunner said.

_LINEBREAK_

I walked to the cafeteria and saw Nico and Thalia waiting next to their usual table. I walked over and grinned.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Nico grunted, "Math was a pain, they never stopped talking."

"Sounds like it sucked, how about you Thalia?" I asked. She hasn't been talking as much ever since she got in a fight with her mom, but I didn't blame her, I would be the same if I were Thalia, and if what she says is true, her mom sucked.

"Well, I met this cute guy at 1st period, I think he likes me." She said. I could swear Nico was clenching his fists. I chuckled at Thalia's uncomfortable expression.

"You know Thalia, most boys here are jerks, you should just be careful and not make quick decisions." Nico said.

Just as Thalia was about to respond, the bell ringed signaling that lunch time was over. Most kids filed out of the cafeteria moving on to their next session, biology class.

"I have to get going, bye." I said quickly and followed the students out the doors.

_LINEBREAK_

"Okay class," Mrs. Dodds said, "Today we're going to be pairing you up with other students on a year round project." My classmates groaned. I couldn't blame them, this was going to be a hardcore project.

"This year's project will be about the study of marine life in the Atlantic ocean. I have the list of partners right…here. Remember, there will be no trading partners in this project." She said.

My classmates groaned at Mrs. Dodds cruelty, she's been torturing the whole school ever since she got here, so the seniors say. At the beginning of school, she's kind, but when you get to know her better, you can tell she is one of the cruelest teachers in the world.

"I will now announce the partners."

"Nathan and Anthony,"

"Rachel and Tyson,"

"Garold and- "

And so it continued until the final names were called out.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth immediately protested but Mrs. Dodds just held her hand up, "I told you, there will be no partner trading." Annabeth cursed under her own breath about school being cruel.

"Now class, this will be a year round project, so I suggest you get started."

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter like I promised! This one was a little longer, but I prefer it to be in the medium range. **

**If you would like me to write longer stories, please say so in the comments section. Another chapter coming out today, so be patient. Thanks! R&R.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer: I do not own PJ, Rick Riordan does.)**

**(A/N: Thank you all for reading my story, you've inspired me to write more.)**

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't believe what Mrs. Dodds said. I wasn't going to work with Percy. My least favorite person was supposedly sitting next to her, she managed to keep calm, but now Mrs. Dodds is cruel. She partners me with Percy, and that was just stepping across the line.

I protested, "Mrs. Dodds, you can't have me work with Percy-"

Mrs. Dodds just held her hand up, "I told you, there will be no partner trading."

I cursed under my breath and sat down. Percy just kept grinning at me, I couldn't believe this. This couldn't be possible.

"Now class, this will be a year round project, so I suggest you get started." Mrs. Dodds smiled with cruelty. She managed to pair most of the teens with their enemies, I thought Mrs. Dodds couldn't get any crueler, but apparently she just did.

The bell rang and everyone filed out the classroom while Mrs. Dodds smirked at me, "I hope you enjoy your partner, Annabeth Chase."

I walked out the door, furious with the actions Mrs. Dodds had done to me, but I decided to make the best of this and try to get through the year without killing Percy.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy walked towards me. I looked at him with an annoyed expression and I raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if we could talk about what we're going to study."

"Not now Percy, I have things to do. But I think we can do this sometime later on?" I asked. I actually blushed a little since he was giving me a certain look that would make just about any girl blush.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you then." He smiled then walked away.

I just smirked and went to the cafeteria. I had no friends in this school, a fresh start. As for Percy, he was as new to the school as I was, but he actually had distant friends who happened to attend Goode High, he was lucky.

I grabbed my lunch and walked across the cafeteria wondering where I should sit. I saw a guy and girl sitting close by chuckling and laughing, obviously they must be going out? I wasn't really that good at reading face expressions, but I did know those two had something more then I can do.

They noticed me and they called me over. I walked over to see the guy smiling.

"Hello, Annabeth right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"This is Piper," Jason pointed to the girl sitting next to her, "and I'm Jason. You can sit here if you want, no hard feelings."

"Um, yeah sure." I accepted their offer and sat next to them. Piper was beautiful, but it looked like she always tried to look less then she really is. As for Jason, he was blonde, handsome, and it looked like lots of girls would be eyeing him, but I wasn't like most girls.

I sat at the table not talking to them for a while, but then I finally said, "So, how are you guys?"

"I'm doing fine." Piper said.

"Okay, um, I should be getting to class." I said.

_LINEBREAK_

I walked in next into science class, to start the project, study of the marine life wasn't what I really wanted to do. I saw a grinning Percy sitting at my desk, I sighed.

"So Percy, are you ready to start? Or are you too much of a Seaweed brain to get your textbook?" I said with annoyance.

"Sorry Wise Girl, I'll get it right away." He said grinning. I sighed, was Percy seriously going to act like this all day?

"Hurry up Seaweed brain, we have an hour to work on this, and this is supposed to be a team work project." I said with impatience.

"Calm down, Wise Girl, we have a year to do this." He said taking his time. I really don't have time for this. I can't put up with Percy like this.

Percy finally sat at her desk, pencil ready for taking notes. I sighed and began the project. Even though I couldn't take Percy, she hoped they can make up their differences and become friends. _Or maybe more then just friends _I thought. I immediately scolded myself for thinking that and started working.

_LINEBREAK_

I was walking outside the door but then Percy grabbed my arm. I looked at him questionably and he just said, "Annabeth, I was wondering if we can do something later on, around 6:00 PM?"

"Uh, sure. What would you like to do?" I asked.

"Well, maybe we can go out with my friends, Thalia and Nico. Since their going to the park, I was wondering if we can get to know each other more, you know since we haven't got to know each other and apparently we're going to be working together for a year." He said.

"Um okay, I'll meet you there."

"Okay, I'll see you around then, Wise Girl."

"Seaweed brain."

He laughed, and that filled my chest with emotions I never knew I had, I felt closer to Percy somehow, and I enjoyed getting to know him. Just then, he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

**(A/N: Well, this chapter is a little shorter then the other one. Thank you Alyssa K and Arina527 for inspiring me to write more. I'll come up with some fresh chapters tomorrow, and if possible, I may add some new POV's. I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it is a little cheesy.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Disclaimer: I do not own PJ. Rick Riordan does.)**

**Percy's POV**

A week has passed since the "kiss". Well, I didn't think Annabeth took it seriously, but I took it as serious as it can get. Over the week, me and Annabeth become less hotheaded and settled our differences and became friends. I definitely likes Annabeth over the week, I got to get to know her better, and she got to know me. I call this progress.

I walked over to Nico and whispered, "How's it going with Thalia, Nico?" I said with sarcasm, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I don't know anymore, Thalia started going out more frequently to the guy she mentioned, I honestly wish the best for her, but I don't think that dude is the one for her."

"What's his name anyway?"

"Kenneth." He muttered with disgust.

"Kenneth, huh? Looks like you got quite a competition on your hands!" I slapped Nico in the back, he winced.

"Yeah well, nothing I really want to talk about right now, you know, saw some stuff that could leave a guy heartbroken." Nico muttered. I decided not to question Nico about it, and I went to Science.

I saw Annabeth waiting for me at her table, with a grin. We obviously became good friends. I trudged over with my sarcastic smile, "So, Wise Girl, did you miss me?"

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain, if anything I think you missed me." She said grinning. True, I did miss her, but I was never going to admit this to Annabeth.

"Yeah, whatever." I said with a playful look and started skimming the pages on the science book. I continued my research of whale sharks, hey, don't blame me. Annabeth got me into this mess, now she's going to help me through it.

"Percy, you spelled that wrong." She smirked. I looked closely and corrected my mistakes. I saw Annabeth blushing, but I decided not to question it, but then I saw what she was blushing at. Luke, the most famous dude in this school, flashed Annabeth a grin. I can't say I wasn't jealous, I had feelings for her.

_LINEBREAK_

I walked over to Thalia and Nico, who seemed to be in a deep conversation. They didn't even notice me coming, so I took an advantage of that and listened to part of the conversation.

"Nico, I have feelings for Kenneth, you have to understand this." I heard Thalia.

"I know, but I want you to be safe, Thalia. I don't want anything bad happening to you." Nico then said.

"Just-," Thalia seemed to be in tears, "Just go Nico."

Nico sighed and out of my corner of my eye, I saw him leaving the area. I then walked up to Thalia and she immediately rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, what's up, Percy?" Thalia managed. She had her usual black shirt and dark boots. She certainly didn't look in a good mood today.

"Thalia, I don't mean to interrupt, but what were you and Nico talking about?" I asked. Thalia immediately blushed and replied, "We were just talking about something in class."

"Yeah, sure, okay." I said awkwardly. I walked away before Thalia could respond. I walked back to science class, when Annabeth came over.

"Hey, um, Percy," Annabeth said awkwardly "You want to go out, like to the park or something?"

"You mean like a date?" I asked.

"Of course not, Percy. I was just wondering if we can hang out." Annabeth replied. Was it my imagination or was she blushing?

"Yeah sure, I'll go." I said smiling. I couldn't help but kiss Annabeth on the cheek.

"I'll see you there Wise Girl."

**(A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! I'm going to do a vote whether or not to put other POV's such as Nico, Thalia, Piper, and Jason. Leave a comment on your vote! R&R**


End file.
